Skidbladnir
The Skidbladnir is a ship that is currently under use of the Longtail Gang. It was built in Water 7. Introduction The Skidbladnir, also known as the Skid, is a high quality sloop-of-war that is currently in use by the Longtail Gang. It was made in Water 7 ten years ago, but was bought off a traveler settling down in the New World by Sol Hamlet and his crew. Ship Design and Appearance Outer Appearance The ship is made of a strong redwood. It also has iron plated sides. It has a ram on the front of the ship that can also break through sheets of ice. It has blood red sails. It also has a figurehead in the shape of a wolf. There are two levels of the ship above deck. The helm is on the second level walkway. There are ten cannons on the deck Inner Appearance Level 2 The second level of the ship is Sol's and Sarah's quarters. In their quarters are multiple bookshelves with treasures that the crew has stolen, along with a number of books, including The Thievius Longtailus, and files on important people that Sol keeps. There are also a number of plants, including roses and tulips in the room near the windows. There is also a small wardrobe and a maple desk. A queen sized mattress is built into the floor of the room and has a number of red and white pillows on it. The floor is carpeted blood red. There is also a bathroom with a tub in it adjoining the room. Most of the time the room is tidy and clean. The common colors in the room are blood red and white. Level 1 The first level of the ship is the kitchen, dining room, and pantry. The kitchen is relatively simple, with an oven, stove, a counter, and a few cupboards stored with dishes and utensils. Immediately adjoining the kitchen is the dining room where the entire crew eats. There is an oak table with 8 chairs at it. On the wall are several paintings that the crew has stolen. Adjoining the dining room is a pantry that also has a large freezer and fridge. Level B1 The first level under the deck contains multiple rooms. On this level are the personal rooms of each crew member, two empty rooms, a bathroom, a doctor's office, a workshop, and a training room. ''Workshop The workshop room contains the workshop for multiple members of the crew, including Sirena, Sol, and Marcus. There are five metal tables in the room, along with a number of tools used to construct items. Sol has one table in the room. His table has a blue top, is relatively clean, and has drawers under it that houses components used to make his gadgets. Sirena has two tables in the room. Her tables have a red top and are often cluttered with the various projects she is working on. She also has multiple totes full of components for her inventions. Marcus has two tables in the room that have a green top. His tables are organized, yet messy, and also has drawers that store the components needed to build his bombs. Training Room The training room contains many things in it for the members of the crew. There are several heavy bags that are in the room that are used as practice dummies. The heavy bags are used mostly by Sarah, Sol, Selena, and Serena for training for their individual close-combat styles. On one wall are several archery targets. These targets are used by Marissa for practice. There are also a number of free weights in the room that are used for strength training. Doctor's Office The doctor's office has two beds in it used for patients. There is a bookshelf with multiple books on it pertaining to medicine and disease. There is also an herb dryer in the room to quickly dry medicinal herbs. There is also a cabinet full of medicines and medical equipment in the room. A number of medical herbs also are grown in the room near a window that lets light in. There is also a small desk in the room. Serena's Room Serena's room is decorated with a large number of old charts lining the walls. There is a display case with a number of Eternal Poses and extra New World log poses in case one breaks. There is a desk at which Serena draws her charts and also a wardrobe for her clothes and a bed of little notice. She also keeps a few books on weather in the New World on her desk. Her room is fairly messy, but not to the point it is unbearable. It has a black carpet floor. The common color of the room is black. Selena's Room Selena's room is relatively plain. It has a mattress on the floor instead of a bed. There is a wardrobe in the room and a few posters with fighting stances on it, but little else. The room is extremely messy. The primary color of the room is white. Sirena's Room Sirena's room is decorated with a number of number of posters of past and future targets. The targets that have been attacked have a "X" through their faces. There is a bed, wardrobe, and desk in the room. There is also a bookshelf that has a number of books on scientific books, along with a number of personal journals that It has a lone green carpet at the base off her bed. The primary color of the room is red. Mark's Room Mark's room is decorated with nature scene paintings. In his room is a simple bed, a wardrobe, and a display case for his sword. He also has a few bookshelves with recipes. The primary color of his room is yellow. His room is clean. Marissa's Room Marissa's room has a number of plants in it. There is also a mount for her bow, a bed, and a wardrobe. The room is extremely clean. The floor is carpeted purple. The primary color of the room is purple. Marcus's Room'' Marcus's room is fairly messy, yet things seem to be organized into piles of like items. He has a metal chest that stores his completed bombs. There are a few books on electronics in the room. There is also a bed and wardrobe in the room. It is carpeted green, which is the primary color of the room. Level B2 This level contains two rooms in use. The first is the cargo hold where extra supplies, including ship repair supplies. This level also contains the vault room of the crew where they store money and treasure before it is stored at their vault location on Fallen Longtail Kingdom. It can hold roughly 450,000,000. There is also a fresh water storage tank and water heater on this level. History The Skid was built in Water 7 ten years ago, purchased by a wealthy traveler trying to settle down in the New World. After a two year trip, the traveler settled down in the New World and kept his ship hidden away in a secret cove on the island. 3 years ago, the Longtail Gang found out that a high quality ship that was made in Water 7 was hiding on a nearby island, they decided to meet the owner of the ship and try and bargin for it. The traveler agreed to trade the ship to the crew on the condition that they steal a priceless jewel from a corrupt businessman that lived on the island. They agreed to that condition, and upon completion of the deal, the Skid became the official ship of the Longtail Gang. Trivia *The Skidbladnir is named after the ship of the same name in Norse mythology. Category:Pirate Ships Category:Ships